


Cupcake

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupcakes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Every year, no matter the time nor place, Sam would receive at least one cupcake.





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote for Sam's birthday a while back on my tumblr. Enjoy!

Each year, no matter the time nor place, Sam would receive at least one cupcake.

Since the Winchesters were living on a limited payload with a heavy portion of that directly funding their necessities, they didn’t have much leftover to spend for themselves. Cupcakes were an easy, simple solution- just a short trip to a nearby bakery that sold them for only a dollar or two.

The flavors would vary, ranging from chocolate to lemon poppy seed, never being identical to the last; usually presented in an assortment of ways, whether it be sitting upon a porcelain plate atop of the table in their motel room or delivered in a white, paper box that would lie on the doorstep of his college home.

This tradition hasn’t been broken over the multitudes of years that seem to pass like days with their paths blocked by obstacles that would require all of their attention and energy to overcome. It’s comforting, in a way, as the repetition is always expected; a contrast to the world around him that enjoys tossing Sam around as if he were a rag doll.

Sam treasures this gift, just as much as he treasures the brother that provided it for him- they’re father being caught up in cases, forgetting everything that doesn’t directly affect their survival.

Because it means that he’s still alive, _that Dean is still alive._

It's a promise to always stick together, even when apart.


End file.
